The Smoke on Your Lips
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Santana tasted like smoke and cherries and sin.  Pezberry 60s AU. Smut.


**AN:** Not my usual pairing, but they are one of my favorite crackships :).

Santana Lopez was nothing more than a dirty hippy dyke. A dirty hippy dyke who wore loose shirts and no bra and smoked marijuana behind the dumpster before school with her other dirty hippy dyke friends. And Rachel didn't know too much about her. Rachel didn't know _everything _about her because Rachel wasn't attracted to her. Because Rachel wasn't a dyke. Rachel didn't make Santana mad just to watch her breasts move as she waved her arms and spoke in garbled Spanish. Rachel didn't hold her breath to savor the sweet smell that radiated off of Santana. Because Rachel wasn't a dyke. She just wanted to live and as far as she could tell, no one had done more living that Santana Lopez.

Just like it was yesterday and not years ago memories rose unbidden in her mind combining and swirling to take her back to group sleepovers and pool parties leaving Rachel to reconcile the Santana she had grown up with and the Santana that had returned to school as a Junior. Santana's parents had gotten divorced over the summer, and she'd gone to spend the summer with her aunt in California and come back a different person. A person with no inhibitions who smoked, and wore tie-die, and kissed girls. A person who lived every moment to its fullest without looking back.

So that's why Rachel was behind the dumpster before school. She was waiting for Santana so that she could start living life with that same sense of reckless abandon. Rachel was done being a good girl.

There was the sound of giggling before she could see Santana and another girl with James Green and a few of McKinley's other hippies. The Latina spots her first. "You might want to get your little virgin lungs out of here, Berry." Santana took her bag off of her shoulder and pulled out a tin, plucking a tube of white paper, twisted at the ends, out of it. "Things are about to get a little too smoky for you, sweetheart."

It was like Santana was taunting her with those plump lips, and Rachel had a hard time finding her voice until finally, "I want to do it too. I want to smoke with you." To be honest, she expected the laughter and the looks of incredulity from everyone—what she didn't expect was Santana's reaction. The haughty nod and set of her jaw that told Rachel that she had surprised the other girl into some new level of begrudging respect.

"Straight A Berry wants to slum it with a bunch of dykes and stoners?" It sounded so much worse from Santana's own lips, and Rachel winced a little, ashamed.

"I don't call you a dyke…" and they both knew that it was a lie.

So Santana just looked at her, making her blush deeper and deeper with her shame, until Santana put the joint between her long fingers, "Someone spark it," and to her lips as Jimmy flipped open his lighter the flame tickling the paper until it combusted pale smoke drifting from the tip. Rachel watched in fascination as Santana breathed deeply holding the smoke in her lungs and passing the joint to Jimmy who did the same until the other girl passed the joint to Rachel. "Put it to your lips, take a deep breath, and try not to waste my weed by coughing too much."

The small circle was already wreathed in a haze of the sweet smoke as Rachel put the joint to her lips and inhaled. The smoke filled her mouth and lungs burning as she tried her best to hold it in for any length of time. She failed miserably of course, doubling over in a few hacking coughs her eyes watering. The sound of Santana sniggering at her could be heard over her wheezy breathing. "There. You tried it. Now get lost."

Rachel stood her ground pulling herself up to her full height and staring Santana straight in the eyes as she did her best to take another drag. This time she could hold it in her lungs longer though it still escaped her lips in bursts of smoke filled coughing. Santana put her hand on her cocked hip openly appraising Rachel and her new brazen attitude. "Since when are you so rebellious?"

The slow high of the drugs was starting to seep through her being. Rachel felt lighter. Less inhibited already. She passed the joint to the next girl, staring Santana straight in those gorgeous brown eyes. "I'm done doing what people tell me to." Santana just smirked at her. Rachel just wanted to kiss the smirk off of her smug face. Well there went living for other people's expectations.

The giggle that escaped the Latina's throat sent a shiver down Rachel's spine. She was a good girl, and now she was thrusting herself into this world of drugs and sex and… oh dear where did that thought come from. "Who knew you had it in ya, Berry." The joint had made its way back to Santana and she took another long drag before leaning towards Rachel. Santana smelled like patchouli and marijuana and dirt and and… and something else musky and sweet and perfect.

Rachel could feel the slow wisps of smoke touching her skin as Santana leaned farther in to whisper in her ear, "Open your mouth." She wasn't sure why she didn't question Santana—later she will blame the drugs, or thank the drugs really.

Her lips parted with a nervous flick of her tongue to wet them, and Santana was pulling away again to take another drag from the joint. Rachel stood there wondering what was going on until she felt the other girl's lips on hers. And dear sweet lord Santana Lopez was kissing her on the mouth. Rachel can feel Santana's hot breath and realized that she was pushing the smoke from her drag into Rachel's lungs. Santana's tongue tasted like cherries as it briefly brushed Rachel's.

This time she could hold the smoke in her lungs for a little longer, but Rachel was quickly beginning to realize that she was actually getting high. Behind the school. Before class. There was no way she could go to class now, and she said just as much while Santana pulled away and passed the joint to someone else. "Are you suggesting you want to skip school? Rachel Berry wants to skip school?"

Her lips still felt kind of numb from the kiss, and her head was lighter than air, and her entire body was thrumming with a lazy energy. "Yeah…. It's like I'm high or something." And then she started laughing because she was actually high. It felt weird.

Santana took her hand leading her away from everyone else. "Where are we going Tana?" Rachel asked using the nickname from when they were kids.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to get mouth-fucked by a girl," Rachel couldn't stop giggling even if she tried. Santana's house was only a few blocks from the school and apparently no one was home because Santana didn't even bother checking before dragging Rachel straight back to her room and shutting and locking the door. As soon as it was closed Santana turned around and looked Rachel dead in the eyes, "Do you really want this, chica? Cause I can rock your world."

Rachel only nodded before Santana's lips were on hers. Santana tasted like smoke and cherries and sin, and she had never been kissed like this before. Everything was tongues and teeth, and it was a whirlwind of touch and emotion. Nimble fingers began working the buttons of her shirt open. Santana ripped the crisp white cotton out from the waistband of Rachel's skirt and tugged the sleeves down her arms. Her bare back still pressed against Santana's door.

Standing in front of Santana in nothing but her bra and skirt, Rachel thought she would feel more exposed. It was probably just the drugs addling her brain, but she felt rather comfortable. She actually felt at home in her own skin. Santana leaned down and started trailing kisses at the spot where her bra stopped before untwisting the hooks and slowly lowering the straps off of her shoulders. Rachel's dark nipples stand out against her olive skin. Stiff from lust and the temperature of the room.

"Fuck your tits are perfect." And a different Rachel would have gasped at Santana's word choice—a different Rachel wouldn't be high and about to have relations with a girl. But this was what living was like. And it was really fun.

Santana stared for a few more second before bringing her mouth down to Rachel's breast. She took her time, swirling her tongue around one dark bud before scraping her teeth across is, making sure to pay attention to the other with her hand. There were no coherent words leaving Rachel's lips as Santana pulled away to lead her to the bed. With no pretenses Santana pushed her down against the plush sheets pulling the zipper of that perfect plaid skirt down. Rachel finally found her voice, "You, too many clothes."

Santana did what she does best and smirked at the small panting girl beneath her before sitting up and taking off her tie dye revealing her lack of bra. "Happy?" Rachel nodded running her own hands over Santana's ample breasts. She loved the feel of Santana's pebbled nipples against her palms and the gentle hisses of breath she kept eliciting from the other girl. Santana finally found the resolve to push down Rachel's skirt and panties at the same time as she trailed her lips between the valley of Rachel's breasts and down her stomach. Her tongue swirled in Rachel's navel as two fingers slowly pushed between Rachel's folds.

"Christ you're wet, Berry—and all for me." Skilled fingers quickly found her sensitive nub rubbing it a few times before teasing just a little father south and pushing into her. The two fingers felt amazing and much too large, and there was a quick little catch of pain, but Rachel was too overcome with the feeling of Santana's fingers curling and hitting a certain spot within her.

Her back arched off of the bed and a gaspy moan left her mouth as she tried to pinpoint what exactly she was feeling. Her analytical brain was working now even as Santana keyed up her body and made her forget her own name. Santana's fingers kept working inside of her as her thumb brushed against her clit bringing her right to the edge before she suddenly took her fingers away.

Rachel was about ready to start complaining, but before she could form the words, Santana brought her mouth down on Rachel. The scream that escaped her lips was anything but normal for Rachel. She wasn't a quiet girl by any means, but the feral, sexual quality of the moan that escaped her even shocked her.

Wasting no time Santana brought her lips to Rachel's hypersensitive core. She licked a strip up her dripping slit before pointedly swirling her tongue in hard jabs around Rachel's clit. "Fuck, you taste sweet. Who knew Berry would taste like berries." Rachel's too preoccupied to respond to that because as soon as she commented on how Rachel tasted, Santana had proceeded to swipe another long lick on her slit before bringing her tongue back to her sensitive nub.

With every gradual change in pressure Rachel's legs started to shake more and more. Santana brought her hands up to grip Rachel's ass and pull it closer to her face as Rachel's hips started to buck against her mouth. The sensations Santana was creating within her body weren't like anything she'd ever experienced before.

Rachel felt like she was going to explode. Her thighs kept twitching and a delicious tension was starting to build within her. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening to her body, but she was loving every second of it. With one final flick of her tongue, Santana made Rachel's entire body tense, tearing another scream from her throat. Santana held her hips steady as she continued to lap at Rachel making sure none of her essence went to waste.

When Santana was finally done, she crawled back up the bed, Rachel opened a bleary eye feeling very tired and very sated and very happy. "Oh my God that was amazing," Her voice was hoarse from her screaming and sleepy from her orgasm.

"Welcome to the dark side, Rach," And Santana leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like cherries, and sin, and sex, and _adventure._

**The dedication for this comes to you in four parts.**

**Part one: My lovely Sam, for always texting me and encouraging the dirty.**

**Part two: Erin, for making me realize that I'm never alone. And for some awesome stories of her own.**

**Part three: For Rachel because she's awesome and adorable and much too nice.**

**And Part four: Sierra Danielle for making me realize that people care even if they don't always speak up. **


End file.
